Harry's Unnamed Father
In the morning, Rockruff and Pikachu run towards Ash, who is eager to begin his training by using the Z-Crystal. Kukui asks if he can train with Rowlet, who knows the normal-type move Tackle, meaning it can use the Z-Move, too. Ash is fascinated and sends Rowlet. He places the Normalium Z on the Z-Ring and activates it. Rowlet is enveloped in an aura and executes Breakneck Blitz, sweeping the sea as it runs. Ash is amazed, as Kukui reminds him the Z-Moves are quite secretive. Rowlet returns back to Ash, but is exhausted. Kukui reminds Ash using a Z-Move saps away the strength, but the more they train, the less tiring it will be. Ash calls Rowlet back and sees Kiawe on his Charizard. Ash greets Kiawe, who greets them back and descends down. Ash notices Kiawe is delivering some MooMoo milk. Kiawe confirms this, while Kukui explains Kiawe is working on a ranch, by delivering the milk. Ash is impressed how much Kiawe has responsibilities and wonders if there are other Pokémon on the ranch. Kiawe states there are Miltank, Tauros and Mudbray. Ash is amazed and is told Kiawe's ranch produces ice cream. Ash decides to go with Kiawe, but Kukui reminds him he has to practice Z-Moves. Ash replies he can battle Kiawe, who has the Z-Ring. Kukui also reminds Kiawe is delivering the milk, so Ash promises to help him out, speeding up the work. Kukui permits Ash to do so, while Kiawe promises to have a battle once their chores are over. Soon, Kukui shows the Poké Ride Pelipper, which Ash thanks for flying on it. Soon, Ash and Kiawe are off, while Kukui asks of the former not to be a burden to Kiawe and his family. As Ash and Kiawe make deliveries, the latter states he has to do chores each day before school. Ash is surprised, since Kiawe has to wake up early. Kiawe doesn't mind, as he can fly amidst the rising sun. As Ash and Kiawe fly towards Akala Island, Meowth notices them flying. Jessie and James mumble in their sleep, while Bewear turns around and hugs them in its sleep. As they look at Akala Island, Ash recalls this is Kiawe's home and is excited to go there. They also look at the active Wela Volcano. After landing, the two are greeted by Harry, who takes a bottle of milk. Ash introduces himself to Harry, who pats his Pikachu. Harry shows a drawing of Rowlet to Ash and Kiawe, for it is his mother's birthday tomorrow. He tells he and his father are making her a cake, with a Rowlet drawing on it. He asks of Kiawe not to be late to deliver MooMoo milk, but Kiawe reminds him he is *never* late. After being done with chores, Ash and Kiawe land to the latter's ranch. Both of the descend down, while Ash thanks Pelipper and lets it rest. Rotom spots some Mudbray; Ash examines it, seeing it eats dirt. Rotom and Kiawe confirm that, as it is Mudbray's source of power. The Mudbray's nose becomes tickled by a blade of grass and sneezes the dirt out on Ash and Pikachu. Kiawe tries to warn him, but is too late. Suddenly, Kiawe's mother gives a towel to Ash to wipe the dirt. Kiawe's mother wonders how Ash finds their well-raised Pokémon, considering the soil and grass has good quality, due to Wela Volcano. She states the Pokémon eating the grass become healthy and strong, and their milk is top-quality. She offers Ash some food, who asks for a bit of ice cream. Kiawe's mother yells to her husband for some ice cream. Soon, Ash and Pikachu are amazed by the huge ball of ice which Kiawe's father brought, who is the ranch's manager. Ash and Pikachu start eating, which makes Kiawe and his family a bit surprised how he is enjoying the ice cream. Still, Rotom takes a picture of Kiawe's father. Suddenly, Kiawe is terrified and runs, grabbing a girl's bottle. He asks how the girl, Mimo, is, but she reminds she was not in danger at all. She wants to help out as well, but Kiawe claims he'll do the chores. Mimo asks Ash if he thinks her brother is overprotective, but Ash hesitantly confirms. Kiawe introduces his sister, Mimo, to Ash. As Kiawe goes away, Mimo studies Ash and is amused by Pikachu's cuteness. Ash wonders if he can help out, so Kiawe's mother gives Ash some tools. Soon, Kiawe shows Ash how to wash a Mudbray, pointing out it is better if there's a rhythm to it. Ash tries to wash Mudbray's tail, but gets his brush stuck. As he pulls it out, Mudbray is in pain and kicks Ash away. Kiawe tries to warn Ash not to stand behind Mudbray, but is too late. After cleaning the Mudbray, Ash cheers, but is reminded by Kiawe there are still more of them. Ash looks at dozens of Mudbray; Rotom counts there are 60 more Mudbray, which shocks Ash, causing him to fall down. Later, Ash, Mimo and Kiawe are placing hay in the stables. Ash wonders why is there so much hay, but Kiawe explains the Pokémon rest in here during the night, hence why they also need to be fed and refreshed. Ash places some hay on a stand, but Mimo and Kiawe state that is not much. As Pikachu places some, Ash runs and throws some hay onto the stand away. During the evening, as the Pokémon go to the stables, Kiawe states they need to check if every Pokémon has enough food and water. During the night, as the food is placed on the table, Ash goes to eat some, but Kiawe stops him. His mother explains they have a prayer to Wela Island for giving the fertile soil. Thus, everyone bows their heads down. Later on, Ash and Pikachu go to bed. Rotom reminds Ash to train with Kiawe, but Ash is too tired. Still, he sees Kiawe training. Ash goes out and wonders what is Kiawe doing. Kiawe explains he is training during the night. Since he has the Z-Ring and is raising a lot of Pokémon, this is his daily routine. He admits he got the Z-Ring and Charizard from his grandfather, who was a Kahuna. He remembers having conquered the Grand Trial with Turtonator when he obtained his grandfather's Z-Ring. He remembers how his grandfather said that the flames keep people alive and while they can be terrifying, it still produces the light. He also asked of Kiawe to become a fire-type Pokémon user that grant life rather than destroy it. Thus, Kiawe swears to master fire-type Z-Move and become "the fire of Wala Volcano". Ash wishes to master the Z-Move, too, but Kiawe reminds him they have to deliver the milk to Hull. Ash is mortified, as his Pikachu is sleepy. The next day, Kiawe loads the milk onto Charizard. Ash and Mimo help out, too, making Kiawe think Mimo is doing a dangerous thing. He states it would be dangerous if the bottle of milk fell on her foot. He accidentally places the milk on Pikachu, who electrocutes everyone. Before leaving, Kiawe's family bids him farewell, with Mimo asking that her brother is safe. Kiawe blushes a bit, then he and Ash fly off. As he and Kiawe admire the sunrise, the volcano spouts smoke out. Thus, both Charizard and Pelipper descend down. Meanwhile, Hull is waiting and even if his father reminds that Kiawe will come in 30 minutes, Hull feels they could come earlier. Suddenly, Pelipper's wing is hurt and it falls down, causing Ash and Pikachu to crash as well. Kiawe comes down, while Rotom notices Pelipper was hit by a Dragon Rage. Ash asks of Kiawe to continue, since he'll treat Pelipper. However, three figures, Team Skull, appear. They demand revenge for what Kiawe did some days ago to them. Kiawe orders them to move, since they don't have much time. The grunts demand the goods, which Ash refuses to give out. The grunts are displeased, swearing they hate Z-Move users and have their Zubat, Garbodor and Salandit use Venoshock. One of the attacks cuts Charizard's belt, but Kiawe manages to grab the bottle before it lands down. Ash shows the grunts the Z-Ring (who are in shock that he has the ring) and triggers it, causing Pikachu to land Gigavolt Havoc on the grunts. The grunts land on their motorcycles and call their Pokémon back. They promise a revenge next time and drive off. Kiawe praises Ash for such an impressive move, though Ash states they have to get Pelipper to the Pokémon Center. Hull's father comes out of his house and he and his child see Kiawe and Ash flying. Kiawe gives Hull the bottle of milk, apologizing for being late, for he and Ash ran into some "traffic". Thus, Hull asks to make up for it to have Kiawe and Ash battle, after they eat the cake. Recalling he came to train with Kiawe, Ash accepts the challenge. After Hull's mother hugs her child for the cake, Ash's Pikachu and Kiawe's Turtonator start battling. Team Rocket, however, are still napping with Bewear, even if they know they have to work. Mimo goes to help in the kitchen by baking a pizza. Kiawe is terrified, thinking Mimo will get burned and has Turtonator fire Flamethrower at the oven. This causes the pizza to be burned, so Mimo demands Kiawe to be banned from the kitchen, who is depressed. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Alola Region Category:Father Category:Man Category:Male Category:Heterosexuality